How am I Supposed to Live Without You?
by Ogopogo
Summary: SLASH. Sparrington. James finds himself a lady and Jack doesn't respond the way James thought he would.


Michael Bolton – How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?

Jack Sparrow / Norrington (established)

AN: Well, we all know I fail at series fics, so let's see how a oneshot works. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and any reviews make me giddy.

Warnings/Disclaimer: It's slash. Don't like, don't read. It really is that simple. I don't own the characters, otherwise Jack and James would be flirting the entire movie.

Summary: Songfic set to Michael Bolton's "How am I to live without you".

---

At the _Swan's Nest_ pub, not far from Port Royal Jack Sparrow decided to try picking up news about his Commodore Norrington. He has borrowed Anamaria's lovely hat, which works rather well at hiding such a familiar face. He sighs; it has been months since he has last seen him. He picks a likely target and buys the merchant man a pint.

"Ye look like the sort to been all over the Caribbean, mate." Jack drawled, sliding the pint to the man. "What sort of goods do you trade in? If you don't mind me asking, fellow sailor to fellow sailor and the like."

"Oh aye." The merchant replied, accepting the pint. "I be mainly into transportin' people and the like. Keeps me outta trouble and the faces are always changing." The man glanced sideways at Jack with a look that any could interpret as knowing more than he was letting on.

"People are right interestin'. You heard much 'bout the feared Commodore Norrington? Gotta keep the friends close, but enemies closer sort o' deal." Jack said, waving his hands about, like trying to catch an invisible butterfly.

"He's supposed to be engaged."

Jack choked a bit on his rum, but covered it with a cough. "I had thought the Swan lass changed 'er mind for the blacksmith, last minute like."

"No, this be a new lass. Some high borne one."

Jack sits back, stunned. James is engaged? He hadn't heard about this the last time they were together. Then again, he had been a mite bit distracted at the time. James has these lovely, talented hands that are oh so distracting. But back to the topic, engaged?

"And where have you heard this lovely tidbit of information?"

"My brother lives in Port Royal. He passes all the juicy tidbits along to me."

-----

Jack decides to go up to Port Royal to see if this is true. After convincing Anamaria and Gibbs that he isn't going to get caught, or get himself in excessive trouble, they help him with his plan for sneaking into a certain Commodore's office.

He sneaks into the port by rowboat, then slinking through the streets and keeping to the shadows. He finally gets to Norrington's home and climbs up the vines and lattice work below the balcony. He pulls himself over the railing and falls a bit, before catching himself swearing softly as pirate captains are wont to do.

James is at his desk working on some dispatches. He looks up when he hears the noise of Jack swearing.

"It's been a long time, Sparrow," James says, in a bored tone.

Jack looks at him surprised. Being called by his last name wasn't usually a good sign, especially in that tone. "I've been busy. Haven't had a chance to swing by."

"I know you've been busy," James said, indicating the mess of papers on his desk. He looks tired, his eyes shadowed with bags.

Jack smirks, "Didn't want ye gettin' bored while I was away."

"You needn't worry about that Sparrow," James snaps.

An awkward silence fills the room. Jack realizes the rumour is true. It's the only reason why James would be acting so cold. Sodomy with pirates isn't really something James would want to be associated with if he were trying to be part of the high society and all.

"So, I hear you've got yerself a lass. What's she like?" Jack says, trying to act as if his heart weren't breaking. He knows this was bound to happen, James lives by his sense of duty, and one of those duties is to raise a bunch of little Norringtons.

"It is none of your business what I do with my personal life."

"Not even a wee bit of gossip for ole Jack? I'm sure the two of you've got yerself plans?"

"I don't see how that would be of any interest to you Sparrow. Now if you don't mind, I have to finish this work, and clean up the mess you have made."

More silence.

"So it's true then, you've found yerself a lass." Jack says dejectedly.

"Sparrow! Out!" James snaps.

"Fine, fine," Jack walks toward the balcony. He pauses, and turns his head slightly back, still looking out. "Tell me one thing more b'fore I go." And turns his head back, looking over his shoulder with a faint smile, "Tell me how am I s'posed to live without ye?" James looks shocked.

"Wh… what do you mean by that? You've managed plenty fine before. It's not like we actually had something between us. Right? I mean, not like what a man and woman can have."

"I didnae come here te break down," Jack said, his voice full of emotion. "'How am I supposed to live without ye, an' how am I supposed te carry on when all that I've been living fer is gone?" and jumps off the balcony.

James bolts up from his chair, and runs out after him, looking about wildly. But he doesn't see him. James sank down the floor in shock. 'He cares?'

-----

A month later, no one has heard of Jack Sparrow, as if he disappeared like a ghost. No reports of the _Black Pearl _attacking any ports, no reported sightings of him in Tortuga. James had a ship sail by the Isle de Muerta but there was no sign of the _Black Pearl_.

James has been becoming increasingly irritable since his last encounter with Jack, and his crew is noticing it. They only bother him if something important arises, and the new recruits avoid him.

After James breaks down in his office, he makes up his mind to go after Jack. Grabbing a civilian hat and coat, he strides out the door, "This isn't over Jack, not yet."


End file.
